Portion control and finished product consistency are important to fast food restaurants, especially national restaurant chains, whose trademarks tend to connote product consistency. Portion control and product consistency are also important to the food service industry in general as a way to control costs.
Most establishments that prepare or serve sandwiches with condiments such as ketchup, mustard, relish and mayonnaise, often prefer to make and/or serve them with the same amount of condiment on each sandwich, regardless of when or where the product was produced and/or by whom. While fixed-volume condiment dispensers exists, they require a motive power other than a user's own strength. A simple and inexpensive hand-held device that can consistently and reliably dispense the same volume of condiment with each and every use, and which is powered by a user would be an improvement over the prior art. A dispenser that can also be easily disassembled for maintenance would also be an improvement over the prior art.